You Call It Madness, I Call It Love
by Ryleigh04
Summary: Three weeks changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just an idea I had...I haven't given up on 'You Gotta Go There to Go Back'...just needed to clear my head of this other idea. It's not going to be more than a few chapters. I'm not sure of the exact time line, but basically I operated it under the premise that 2x11-213 never happened. And, as always I don't own anything.

Andy had a feeling.

A bad feeling.

No, today was not going to be a good day.

She didn't have to work today but despite her plans to sleep in the loud crack of thunder jostled her awake shortly after 8am and even the sound of rain on her bedroom window was not enough to lull her back to sleep. She thought about getting out of bed, but didn't see the point. She turned on the TV to Lifetime and struggled to pay attention to the marathon of 'Drop Dead Diva'. Normally, the show amused her but not today. Today, it wasn't enough to mask the mounting fear that was clutching at her insides.

Finally, unable to ignoring her growling stomach any longer Andy went into the kitchen and heated up some leftover pizza. Taking the plate and a soda she went back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed. She ate and drank and tried to focus on the TV show. Her hand drifted to the chain around her neck and she fiddled with it briefly before allowing her eyes to wander to the framed photo on the bedside table. She let out a sigh, she missed Sam. He had been undercover for 2 months now and she missed him desperately. They had their 3 weeks before Boyd sent him under and they were the best 3 weeks of her life. They had decided that telling anyone about their relationship would only complicate things and he didn't want her to have to deal with rumors alone while he was gone. So they kept the affair a secret, and that just made it all the more exciting and special.

The day dragged on with Andy alternating between short naps and reminiscing about the weeks she had with Sam. A text she had gotten from Traci a little bit ago had reminded her in no uncertain terms that she was expected at the Penny tonight and if she failed to show Dov and Chris would forcibly drag her there no matter what her attire was when they found her. Knowing that Traci would definitely make good on her threats, Andy pulled herself out of bed and went to shower.

Andy slowly got ready and glancing out the window was surprised at how late it had gotten. She figured she would have heard from Traci a while ago wanting to know what was taking her so long. Andy shrugged; maybe everyone was running late too. She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror: jeans, blue button down shirt, brown boots and hair clipped back half way. Satisfied that she had hidden the dark circles under her eyes as well as she could with concealer and make up, Andy flipped off the bathroom light and went to find her coat and purse.

On the other side of the room the sounds of 'Girls just Wanna Have Fun' came from her cell phone plugged in on the counter. It was Traci's ringtone. "I'm on my way I promise!" Andy said as a greeting. The smile fell from her face as she listened to her friend's urgent tone. "Traci! Slow down, I can't understand you, who's in the hospital? Is it Sam?" The fear was back in full force as she listened to her friend's response, "No." She whispered letting the phone fall from her hands and clatter to the floor.

"Andy? Hello? Andy!" Traci practically shouted into the phone. "We got disconnected." She said to the group of people behind her as she tried to call Andy back. She frowned at the phone, "It went straight to voicemail."

"We'll keep trying." Dov said, "Maybe she's calling a cab, since she doesn't have a car?"

"Yeah, I guess." Traci said, "Why did I have to be the one to call her again?" She asked the officers of 15 Division who were scattered throughout the hospital waiting room.

"Because you suck at rock, paper, scissors." Oliver said with a smirk, "And because you're her best friend"

"Yeah, yeah." Traci muttered, "But you're going to be the one to tell her exactly what happened." She pointed a finger at Oliver.

That wiped the smirk off Oliver's face. "Why me?"

"Because you are his best friend and she's been you're partner since he went undercover." Traci said firmly.

Oliver groaned and moved to sit down next to Jerry, "Wanna trade?" He asked hopefully.

Jerry let out a short bark of laughter, "And be the one to tell McNally that Sammy got shot just as he was finishing up the op? Hell no."

"Maybe she won't be that upset?" Oliver said optimistically, "I mean, they are just partners and neither one of them has the brains to just quit being stubborn and admit they love each other."

"Ha." Jerry snorted, "I think McNally dumping Callaghan and Sammy's reaction at the Supernova, the Laundromat and after the storage locker pretty much spelled it out for both of them."

"Whatever man, he still refuses to tell her and she refuses to admit her feelings. It was would make my life so much easier if they would just man up." Oliver complained.

Jerry shook his head, "Sammy's been undercover for 2 months, and it's not like he's been around to tell her he loves her."

"I know that. I'm just saying, she hasn't exactly been pleasant to ride with lately. Do you know how many more gray hairs I have now? That woman is a danger magnet and if something happened to her on my watch and Sammy found out…" Oliver trailed off and Jerry nodded in agreement, knowing full well the Sam would not be happy if something had happened to McNally.

Traci leaned over Jerry. "If you two ladies are done." She nodded her head towards the double doors where a clearly panicked Andy McNally was running through.

The second that Traci had murmured that yes it was Sam in the hospital, Andy had leaped into action, running to put on her coat and grabbing her purse and car keys from the table. She had sprinted to the car and with a squeal of tires she was speeding to the hospital breaking nearly every speed limit on the way. _He's going to survive this. This is not how our story is going to end._ She repeated over and over to herself trying desperately to calm her racing heart. Bolting into the waiting room, her eyes frantically scanned the room taking in the different member of guns and gangs and the majority of the officers from 15 Division. Finally, her eyes landed on Boyd and they hardened in fury, "You." That single shaking word held so much hatred and anger that it had Oliver, Traci, Jerry and several others moving in.

"McNally." Boyd smirked, "At least I know you were off today and didn't ruin another one of my operations."

"You son of a bitch." Andy lunged at him, only to have Oliver grab her around the waist and haul her to the other side of the waiting room away from Boyd. "He didn't even want to do this. You made him go. This is your fault." She shouted as Oliver dragged her away.

"Calm down Andy." Traci said soothingly, "He's not worth it."

Andy struggled to remove herself from Oliver's grip, "What happened?"

"We only know bits and pieces." Oliver began, "The final bust was going down tonight. Sammy managed to get word to guns and gangs last night and we had a team ready. Everything was going according to plan until the end. One of the men who came with Turko and his gang to the sale recognized Sam from another bust. He made Sam as a cop, we were already storming the building but they shot him before we could get to him."

"Is he going to live?" Andy choked out barely able to control her sobs.

"He's in surgery." Traci said finally, holding her friend close, "He lost a lot of blood but the doctors are hopeful."

"I had a feeling about today." Andy whispered, "I can't lose him."

"I know." Traci led Andy to sit down. "When he comes through this; and he will, you need to tell him how you feel. No more keeping Swarek on ice."

Andy looked away guiltily as she nervously wrung her hands together. Slowly, she lifted them up and unclasped her necklace sliding it into the palm of her hand. "I have something to tell you."

Andy paused, unsure of where to begin.

The doors to the surgical wing opened just then and Andy shot up when two doctors came out. The officers and detectives in the room stood and gathered around the doctors.

"I'm assuming you're all here for Officer Swarek." Dr. Allen said looking around at the group.

"Yes." Jerry said, "How is he?"

"He's hanging in there. He lost a lot of blood and where the bullet was lodged was difficult to get to which caused a few problems. But he's strong. He's stable right now but we're going to keep him in the ICU. The next 48 hours are critical but if he wakes up within the next few hours, I don't see any reason why he won't make a full recovery." The other doctor explained.

Andy let out a breath she hadn't realized he had been holding. "When can we see him?"

Dr. Allen looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, only family is allowed in the ICU. Have you contacted his next of kin?"

Andy felt her last shred of patience snap, "I'm his wife. I want to see him now." She jammed the ring that used to be on the chain around her neck on to her left ring finger.

"Of course." Dr. Allen said, "I'll have the nurse come get you when he's in his room."

"Thank you." Andy said running her hand through her hair giving the stunned group behind her a glimpse of the simple white gold diamond studded wedding band she wore. She didn't even realize what she had just said and done until a voice broke through her haze.

"You married Sam Swarek!" Luke asked incredulously, moving to the front of the group, "Are you kidding me? How long did you wait after we broke up, a day?"

Andy spun around in shock and found herself face to face with an angry Luke and a very large group of surprised police officers. She thought about lying, saying that she had just made it up so she could get in to see him, but what was the point of that? She had already put his ring where it belonged on her finger and she never wanted to take it off again. "Yes, Luke. Sam and I got married." She was about to continue when a nurse walked in.

"Mrs. Swarek?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm right here." Andy said quickly.

"Your husband is in his room now if you can follow me." The nurse said.

Andy released a shaky breath, "Thank you." She turned to look back at her and Sam's friends, "I know you all have questions and I promise to explain everything later." Not waiting for a response Andy quickly followed the nurse out of the waiting room.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she walked in to his room and saw him lying there helpless on the bed. She thanked the nurse for bringing her and then rushed to his side, "Sam, I'm here." She whispered, sitting down in a chair next to his bed. She gently reached for her husband's hand. "Please come back to me. I need you."

Andy stared at him, silently pleading with him to wake up. She glanced up as the nurse came in with a bag. At Andy's questioning glance, "Personal affects." The nurse said softly.

"Thank you." Andy murmured. She dug through the bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the thin chain with a simple band on it. Unhooking it, she placed the ring in its proper place on Sam's left ring finger. "Sam Swarek, you listen to me right now. I'm your wife and you better pull through this. You made me a lot of promises and I expect you to keep every single one. I mean it Sam. I can't do this without you. Our story cannot end this way." The tears that she had been doing her best to hold in started to fall.

"Jeez McNally. We've only been married two months and you're already nagging me."

Andy's head shot up and her eyes met Sam's humor filled ones, "Sam! You're awake."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Sam's voice was horse and Andy grabbed a cup and filled it with water and held up for him to drink. After satisfying his thirst he leaned back and studied her, "I missed you." He brushed a hand through her hair and cupped her cheek.

Andy turned her head to press a kiss on his palm. "You have no idea how much I missed you. Promise me that you're not going under again."

"I promise Andy. This was it, I'm done." Sam said quietly trailing his hand back down to grip her hand.

She released a breath, relief clearly showing on her face. Andy nodded, "Thank you."

"Hey, you're my wife. I'd do anything for you and I have no interest in ever leaving you again." Sam reassured her.

Andy just grinned at him until Sam felt compelled to ask, "What are you smiling at?"

Andy leaned in and presses a kiss to his lips, "I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of hearing you call me your wife."

"That's good, I don't have plans of stopping anytime soon." Sam shifted to get closer to her and grimaced in pain.

"Sam, let me call the doctor, they're going to want to know that you're awake." Andy hesitated, not wanting to leave Sam's bedside.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Andy couldn't help herself and allowed him to deepen the kiss. His heart monitors started beeping a little faster.

"Oh. Mr. Swarek, you're awake." The nurse walked in laughing slightly as husband and wife broke apart. "The doctor will be right in to examine you. Mrs. Swarek, we have paperwork for you to fill out real quick while he's being examined and then you can come back in."

Andy leaned over and kissed him once more and followed the nurse out of the room just as the doctor was walking in. Andy walked to the nurse's station and took clipboard that held the paperwork on it. She walked slowly back to the waiting room and ignoring everyone took and seat and got her wallet out of her purse.

"Andy?" Came Traci's soft voice, "Are you OK?"

Andy didn't even realize that she was crying until her vision started to blur staring at the forms. "Yeah, I just need a minute. Can you start these?" Not waiting for a response she pushed the forms into Traci's hands and ran out of the waiting room and into the elevator, not stopping until she ran out of the main doors of the hospital. She sank down on to a bench outside and let the tears fall freely. _He's alive. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The silence that had temporarily fallen on the group of police officers when Andy was led back to Sam's room didn't last long.

"Did you know that they got married?" Oliver asked Traci

"Does it look like I knew?" Traci asked incredulously, "I can't believe this. Last I knew he missed her call and she left him some random message about wanting the good candy, whatever that means."

Luke tuned out the conversation at that point. He could have cared less about Swarek. The only reason he was even at the hospital was to speak to a witness as soon as he woke up from surgery. He excused himself to check on the status. He had absolutely no desire to hear about how his ex-fiancé and her training officer got married.

The rookies were arguing now. "How is it possible that commitment phobe Andy, gets married to Sam Swarek?" Dov asked, "That's so rock and roll."

"She's not exactly commitment phobe, she was living with Callaghan." Chris pointed out.

Dov brushed that off easily, "We all knew that wasn't going to last." He looked around quickly to make sure Luke didn't hear that, not that he liked the guy anyway, but no need to kick him when he's down.

Oliver and Jerry were also deep in discussion with Noelle and Frank.

"Did Sammy say anything to you?" Jerry asked Noelle, knowing that she usually got more information out of him that the rest of them.

Noelle shook her head, "Not a thing. I mean, he did seem happier; I guess. Did you guys notice anything?"

"Only thing out of the ordinary was that he skipped out on poker really early because he was 'tired'. Yeah, well now we know why he was tired. All that newlywed sex. Its the best kind man." Oliver said.

Jerry just groaned at his friend's expense. But almost immediately sobered up at Traci's glare and pointed look to where Andy was walking back into the waiting room with a clipboard full of hospital forms. She didn't seem to notice them watching her as she pulled out her wallet. She started to cry and didn't seem to notice that Traci had moved to sit next to her. He didn't hear what Traci said, but Andy suddenly jumped up and handed the forms to her and ran out.

"What happened?" He asked Traci, "Did Sammy wake up?"

"She didn't say. She just asked me to start filling these out and said she needed a minute." Traci replied, "Should I go after her?"

"No, I'll go." Oliver said, it was the least he could do for Tommy McNally's little girl and his new surrogate sister in-law.

Traci opened Andy's wallet to see if she had Sam's insurance card in there and gasped.

"What?" Dov asked, leaning over to see what was in Traci's hand.

"Her id." Traci sighed, "I don't know what I was expecting really."

"Spit it out woman." Dov said anxiously.

"Andrea McNally Swarek." Traci smiled, "Guess its official, huh?"

"That's Sam's address too." Jerry said glancing at it, "Now we know where she's been living."

Oliver walked over quietly and sat down on the bench next to Andy. "Everything OK?"

Andy jumped, startled and hastily wiped her eyes, "Yep, everything's fine."

"Liar."

She laughed, "I don't know what's wrong with me. He's awake; he's going to be fine. I just can't seem to stop crying."

"Well, I'm not surprised. The first time you see your husband, thanks for cluing us in to that by the way, in two months and its in the hospital after he got shot. I probably wouldn't be able to stop crying either." Oliver bumped her shoulder with his own.

"All the way here I kept thinking that this wasn't going to be how our story ended." She took a shuddering breath.

Oliver put his arm around her shoulders, "It didn't end Andy. He came back for you."

"I know." Andy was comforted by his presence; he really had that dad thing down. "Here's the thing. I know how I feel about him. I know I love him. But we had those three weeks before he left all to ourselves. We were in our own little world. Then he left and it was just me and because no one knew I could just keep the memories close. Now, I feel like everyone is going to be judging and second-guessing me. Like I wasn't already the topic of conversation."

"I wish I could tell you that people aren't going to talk and that its not going to be hard to hear, but you the 15. Its like high school." Oliver paused and took a breath, "Look, Sammy's been in love with you for a long time and everyone knew it but you. It got hard to watch after a while. So just remember that when people are talking. Its not that they don't like you or want you and Sam to be happy, we just worry."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Andy asked

"Sure."

She sighed and leaned forward with her elbow resting on her knees, "I worry too. I worry that because it took me so long to admit my feelings for him, he'll doubt how much I really do love him. And, I worry that I'll end up like my mom and leave or worse like my dad and drink myself half to death."

"That's not going to happen. I won't let that happen to you. I promise." Oliver said, not really sure how to respond, "Look, Sammy's going to be asking for you soon so lets get you back inside."

"OK."

"Just so you know. We're going to want the whole story ASAP!" Oliver gave her a stern look, "I still can't believe, you who doesn't not know how to keep your mouth shut let alone lie, managed to keep this to yourself for two whole months."

Andy laughed at his indignant tone as they walked back inside together, "Sam gave me some tips."

The smile fell from Andy's face when they walked back to the waiting room and saw Sam's doctors standing there talking to the waiting officers. Andy ran to them, "What happened? Is Sam OK?"

"He's just fine Mrs. Swarek. He's asking for you and he just wanted us to update your friends on his condition since they aren't allowed back in ICU." The doctor explained.

"Oh, ok. Thank you." Andy said, "When will he be out of ICU?"

"Since he woke up so quickly, I don't see him any reason to keep him there to long. We'll probably move him first thing in the morning." He said.

"That's great. Thanks doc." Jerry said.

Frank and Jerry moved closer to talk to the doctor more about Sam's recovery time and Andy walked back over to sit down next to Traci, "Thanks for starting these."

"Sure thing, Andrea McNally Swarek." Traci said with a grin.

"Saw that did you?" Andy asked looking down at the forms to finish filling them out.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Traci said sounding hurt.

Andy sighed, "Its not that I didn't want to. But it was nice having something so special between me and Sam, and honestly I didn't want to say anything until he was back here with me."

"I'm your best friend. I wish you had trusted me and told me." Traci shook her head, "But I'm really happy for you. It's about time you guys got your act together."

"Thanks Trace." Andy signed the bottom of the last form, "Look, I'm going to go back with Sam and I'll probably stay tonight, but I'll call you tomorrow."

Andy stood up and hugged Chris and Dov quickly before turning to Oliver. "I'm going to stay tonight but I have no doubt he'll make me go home for a little bit tomorrow morning. Would you come by then so he's not alone?"

"No problem."

Andy said good night to Frank and Noelle and on her way back to Sam's room she dropped the clipboard on the nurses desk.

Walking back into Sam's room Andy tried to be as quiet as possible. Sam was asleep and she didn't want to wake him. He needed rest. Sighing, she pulled another chair over by the bed and sitting in one she put her feet in another and tried to get comfortable.

"What are you doing?"

Andy jumped and turned back to find Sam staring at her. She should have known he would wake up when she came back in the room. He had a weird sixth sense about that. "I'm getting comfortable."

"You should go home and get some rest. I'm fine." Sam told her.

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving."

Husband and wife stared at each other for a long moment. Neither willing to back down, until finally Sam shifted slightly in bed and held up the blanket, "Come here."

"I don't want to hurt you." Andy said quietly.

"I haven't been able to hold my wife in two months. The only thing that will hurt is if you don't get in this bed right now." Sam smirked, knowing the effect his dimples had on her.

Andy smiled back despite herself, took of her jacket and climbed in next to him. Carefully she laid her head down at the corner of his chest near his should, she sighed audibly when his arms came around her. "I accidentally told everyone we got married."

"How'd that happen?" He asked, not really caring that people knew.

"I got mad at the doctor. They weren't going to let anyone in to see you because its only family in the ICU. So I jammed my ring on my finger and declared myself your wife and demanded I be allowed to see you."

"Sounds entertaining."

"Then Traci was filling out some of your paperwork for me and she found my ID." Andy continued.

"Oh yeah, what did you end up doing? Hyphenate our last names?" Sam asked

"No, I dropped my middle name and just did Andrea McNally Swarek." Andy said, a little confused that he wasn't more concerned with their friends finding out they got married.

"Good. I was hoping you'd keep McNally in there somewhere. You're always going to be my McNally." He kissed her then.

"I love you."

Sam smiled, "I love you too."

"You sure you're not mad that I told everyone like that?" Andy asked quietly

"I'm actually surprised you didn't tell anyone while I was gone." Sam admitted

"Worried I was going to freak out about what we had done and tell someone to get me out of it?" Andy corrected.

Sam chuckled sheepishly, "Maybe a little. But to answer your original question. No, I'm not mad that you told everyone like that." He yawned.

"Go to sleep."

"Is this what the rest of our lives are going to be like? You nagging and ordering me around?" Sam asked

"Yeah, pretty much. You have a problem with that?" Andy grinned up at him.

"Not at all." Sam bent his head slightly to capture her lips. He pulled away after a few moment and settled back in bed with his wife curled up next to him. No, he didn't mind at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andy squinted, letting out a loud groan and put a hand over her eyes as the sun brightly invaded the hospital room. Sam chuckled softly and pulled her tight against him for a moment, "Still not a fan of the sun, I see."

"I just don't understand why it has to be so bright so early!" Andy said, "I mean, it's just rude to wake people up like that."

"I'm sure the sun is very sorry for waking you up." Sam said sarcastically

"Shut up." Andy grumbled turning her face inward to burrow in the crook of his neck.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her antics. "The nurse stopped in a few minutes ago, they're going to move me soon."

"That's great." She mumbled into his neck, "Everyone will be happy they get to see you."

"I want you to go home for a little bit and get some rest." Sam told her, "I know you didn't sleep that well here."

"I knew you were going to say that. I already asked Oliver to come and sit with you while I go home for a little bit." Andy sat up and grinned down at him somewhat triumphantly

"I don't need a babysitter." Sam argued, he sent her what he hoped to be a seductive look and brought his hand up under her shirt to caress her side down to her hip and back up.

"It's either that or I don't go home. You choose." Andy said in a very no nonsense tone glancing pointedly at where his hand disappeared under her shirt.

"Fine." Sam said exasperatedly letting his hand fall back to the bed.

"Thank you."

"We should probably call you a cab soon. You know it'll take forever for one to show up." Sam said

Andy looked away sheepishly, "No, um, that's ok. I'm good."

Sam looked at her confused and then taking a closer look at her guilty expression, "You took my truck!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Traci called and said you had been shot and I couldn't wait for a cab. I promise the truck is fine. I didn't hit anything, I swear!" Andy exclaimed, "Maybe just a couple of pot holes, but that's it!"

"Sorry to interrupt what's bound to be a very entertaining marital spat, but Officer Shaw here reporting for patient watch duty." Oliver sauntered in with a grin.

Andy hopped quickly off the bed, "Thanks for coming Oliver. Make sure he doesn't give the nurses a hard time." She pulled her coat on quickly, "Love you." She kissed Sam's cheek, "Be back soon."

"This is not over. My truck better not have a single scratch or dent on it." Sam warned.

She just smiled at him, "Maybe just for your lack of trust I'll 'accidentally' back into the garbage cans."

"Low blow McNally." Oliver said with a laugh, "You should never play with a man's emotions about his vehicle."

"Yeah, yeah." She walked quickly out of the room, "You boys behave."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…" Oliver started walking over to take a seat next to the bed, "You certainly were busy before you went undercover."

Sam rolled his eyes, "How'd you get in here anyway? Andy said they were only allowing family back here."

"Flash of the badge, a little pleading eyes and 'He's my brother ma'm' and those nurses were putty in my hand." Oliver winked.

"Right." Sam scoffed, "Well, it's good to see you man."

"You too; gave us all quite a scare yesterday." Oliver said, "And, if you don't mind not getting injured again Traci and I would both appreciate it."

"That bad, huh?" Sam asked, knowing Oliver was referring to Andy.

"Her reaction makes a little more sense now that we know you married her, but yeah it wasn't pretty. She nearly kicked Boyd's ass." Oliver explained, "I barely got my arm around her in time when she lunged at him."

"Oh jeez Ollie. I thought you're were exaggerating." Sam's eyes closed briefly in regret.

"I wish I was. Any other situation I would have been highly amused, I'm not exactly a big fan of Boyd. Remind me also to not get on your wife's bad side. She's a little scary." Oliver said seriously.

"I think it's the Irish in her." Sam grinned.

"Still can't believe you got her to marry you. How'd that happen anyway?" Oliver asked

"It's a long story and I think Andy wants us to just tell everyone at once."

"Is it really sappy and romantic? Should I bring pepto bismal?"

"Shut up."

Oliver and Sam laughed together.

Oliver sobered up first, "Seriously though. I'm really happy for you. You've been waiting a long time for this, for her."

It wasn't long before Sam was transferred to a regular room. He and Oliver spent the rest of the morning watching highlights from last night's hockey game and Oliver filled him in on the happenings from the 15.

Andy carefully pulled Sam's truck into the garage. She walked up the two steps leading from the garage into the back of the house, closing the garage door as she entered. Kicking off her shoes in the laundry room and quickly hanging up her coat on the rack, she rolled her head and stretched out her neck, feeling the effects of sleeping on a small hospital bed.

She walked stiffly back to the master bedroom, shedding clothes as she walked. Andy reached into the shower and turned the water hot, letting it warm up she pulled fresh towels from the linen closet at the other end of the bathroom. Sam had clearly renovated his house with a future in mind. The bathroom was large with his and her sinks, a heated towel rack, large whirlpool jacuzzi tub and a glass enclosed shower; stepping in to it, her eyes closed gratefully as the hot water cascaded over her body. She took longer in the shower than normal, taking the time to condition her hair and shave her legs. Finally, rinsing off completely she stepped from the shower and wrapped herself in the now warm towel. After drying off she lathered her body in lotion, then she pulled Sam's robe off the back of the door and put it on. Andy put some product in her hair and brushed it out.

Andy walked through the quite house out to the kitchen and started making coffee. She didn't think she would be able to sleep much but would lie down on the couch for a while and try to relax. Sam would give her hell if she came back looking as bad as she felt. Pulling an afghan from the basket next to the entertainment center, Andy curled up on the couch and turned on the TV, not paying that much attention to what was on. She stared somewhat unseeingly at the TV and her eyes slowly drifted shut as Andy felt herself fall into a light sleep. She jolted up a while later and looking at the clock saw that she had been asleep for nearly an hour and surprisingly she felt much better. She walked back into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. She took it with her into their bedroom and started to get ready; she pulled on jeans and a sweater and started to blow dry her hair. She dusted a light layer of make up on and brushed her teeth.

After pulling a bag out of the closet, Andy began packing a few things for Sam. Clothes, toiletries, books, some mail from the past couple months and his cell phone. She also put a few things for herself in there, knowing that she wouldn't be able to come back home without him. Andy put her boots and coat back on and went back out to the truck throwing the bag and her purse in the passenger seat. She needed to stop and the station first and try and work out some leave with Frank.

Still keep her promise to Sam to be nice to his truck, she drove carefully and followed all posted speed limits to the 15 division. She parked in front of the building, walking in she avoided the gazes of several co-workers who stopped their conversations to stare when she entered. Ignoring them she walked up to Best's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Sir, do you have a minute?" She asked stepping in to the office.

"Of course Officer McNally, or should I say Officer Swarek?" He sent her a look that clearly said he would be expecting an explanation sometime in the near future.

"Um, McNally is fine." She didn't really know how to respond to his question. Was he being serious or joking with her? "Sir, I wanted to talk to you about taking some time off."

"To be home with Sam?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I have a feeling he's not going to be a very good patient if he's left to his own devices." Andy answered truthfully. "I made Oliver come stay with him this morning."

"Probably a good idea." Frank laughed, "Sammy's great at taking care of people, not so good at being taken care of."

Andy smiled at him, "That sounds about right. He's always taken good care of me, even before..." She trailed off not quite meeting Frank's eye.

"Before you secretly got married?" Frank laughed more when she sheepishly nodded, "I don't see any problem with taking some time off. Why don't you start with 10 days and if for some reason you need more we'll talk about it then."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Andy said, "Once he's back home and settled we'll have everyone over for dinner and answer everyone's questions. I know its driving Traci and Oliver crazy and I imagine we're the talk of the station right now."

Frank nodded, "It was definitely a surprise. Noelle and I will absolutely be there, whenever you decide to have the party."

Andy said her good byes and walked back out through the maze of desks. She didn't think she or Sam needed anything from their lockers. She paused when she saw Traci and Chris manning the desk, "How's it going today?"

"Andy, hey!" Chris said, "Its pretty slow today which is nice since we were all up pretty late."

"What are you doing here?" Traci asked, "I thought you would still be at the hospital."

"I stayed there last night but as predicted Sam made me leave this morning and go home for a little bit. Oliver's with him now." Andy explained.

"And, home is where?" Chris asked, "Sam's house?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it!" Chris explained, "Dov owes me 50 bucks! Are you driving his truck too?"

Andy nodded and couldn't help but laugh at his expression, "I'm being careful. Do you think I want to face his wrath if I hurt his precious truck?"

"Did you get any sleep when you went home?" Traci asked

"I showered and fell asleep on the couch for about an hour, I guess. Then I just packed up a bag for Sam and came here to talk to Frank and getting some leave." Andy replied

"That's good." Traci said and then lowered her voice slightly, "I'm assuming also that soon you'll be explaining what the hell happened."

Andy laughed, "Yes, I promise."

She chatted with her friends s little bit longer and the stopped at the Penny to pick up some lunch for her, Sam and Oliver (because she knew she would never hear the end of it if she didn't) and headed back to the hospital.

After speaking to the nurse at the desk, Andy took the elevator and walked to Sam's new room. She rolled her eyes when she walked in to find Jerry, Oliver and Sam playing a make shift game of poker on his hospital. "Really Oliver? He's supposed to be resting."

"I'm fine McNally. The shot was a through and through, doesn't even hurt that bad." Sam said and could immediately tell that it was the wrong thing to say. "I'm sorry. I-..." He broke off when Andy held up a hand to silence him.

"Here Oliver." She handed him a bag with his food in it, "Sorry Jerry. I didn't know you were here."

"That's OK. I ate before I came." Jerry stood and dragged Oliver with him, "Well see you later Sammy. Take care."

"Thanks for lunch." Oliver said with his mouth full and he let Jerry pull him out of the room.

Sam watched her as she dropped the duffle bag on the floor next to the bed. She sat down in a chair next to his bed and handed him another bag, "Food. I know you won't eat what the hospital gives you."

He took the bag, but despite the delicious smell coming from it, he still felt the need to reassure her first. "I didn't mean to say it like that. The bullet didn't puncture anything major but it took a long time before I was able to get to the hospital so I lost quite a bit of blood. I'm OK, really. I promise."

"I know that Sam." She sighed, "It just makes me very nervous, you being here, in the hospital. Plus, it's not exactly how I pictured our reunion."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, flashing him dimples. "What exactly did you picture?"

Andy shook her head and laughed despite herself, "Well, while it did involve a bed...it did not involve you in a dress."

He narrowed his eyes but chose to ignore that part, "A bed, huh. Might it also have involved you in something red, revealing and lacy?"

"Like you read my mind." She leaned in to kiss him quickly, "Now eat your lunch."

"I can think of something else I'd rather be eating." He pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

"Mmm, such a sweet talker." Andy sat back in her chair, "Eat."

He complied but only because his stomach was starting to growl. "Did you get any sleep at home?"

She pulled out her own lunch, "Napped for an hour on the couch. Then I went and talked to Frank about getting some leave."

"What for?" He asked

"Just in case you need anything, I'd rather be home with you than at work." She explained.

"I'll say it again, I don't need a baby sitter."

"I'm aware of that Sam. But is it so wrong that I want to be with my husband, who might I remind you I haven't seen in two months?" She asked, giving him what she hoped were her best bambi eyes.

He knew she was playing him, but he still felt guilty at her words. "No, it's not wrong. You're right, it will be nice to spend some time alone together."

"Great, now that's settled, lets talk about your party."

"What party?"

"You're welcome home, lets tell everyone how we got married because if I get one more text from Dov asking I'm going to freak out party." Andy took a deep breath of air.

"Ollie and Jerry were asking earlier too." Sam put the trash from his lunch back in the bag and set it on the table next to his bed. "They tell you when I'm getting out of here yet?"

"Tomorrow, probably. They want you to do a PT session today and then they'll make the decision." Andy replied. She leaned down and unzipped the duffle. She passed Sam the unopened mail. "I opened the bills and stuff, but I wasn't sure if the rest of this was trash or not. Brought you a few books too if you're tired of the TV."

"Great, thanks." Sam started flipping through the mail. He was halfway through the pile when he noticed Andy stifle a yawn. He set the mail aside, "I'm getting a little tired, why don't you come on up here and we'll watch some TV and take a nap before my PT."

For once, Andy didn't even argue. Setting her magazine down on the chair, she climbed in next to Sam and settled against him. He flipped through the channels until he found some movie. Once he heard her breathing even out, he closed his own eyes and let himself drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the delay! I had surgery and then just couldn't figure out how to end the story. The end is super cheesy and I'm not totally thrilled with it, so I might change it if I think of something better. There is a possibility of an epilogue, but we'll see! And, I promise to try and figure out what's next for our favorite couple in "You Gotta Go There To Come Back." Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Sam was able to go home the next day but had to come back every other day for physical therapy and was under strict instructions to be careful and not over exert himself at home. The doctor also gave Andy a list of home exercises she could help him with to get one his feet faster.

"Ugh." Andy threw up her arms one afternoon nearly a week later, "You are so frustrating. Stop trying to grope me and just let me help you with your exercises."

"I don't need any help." Sam got up off the bench, "At least not that kind anyway." He sent her what he hoped was an enticing smile. He reached out an arm and slid his fingers into the top of her yoga pants and pulled her close. "I just want to make love to my wife." He bent his head to start kissing her neck.

"Sam." Andy tried to sound stern, but her body betrayed her when her head tilted to the side to give him better access. His mouth was moving over her collar bone now, "The doctor said not to over exert yourself."

"OK." Sam barely took his lips off her neck while he pushed her back through their house to the bedroom, "I'll let you do all the work"

She laughed as he kicked the bedroom door shut.

Later that evening when they sat down to dinner Andy flipped open a notebook. "So, I'm thinking we'll have the party in a couple weeks. You'll have been back at work for a couple of days probably by then and we'll be more settled here. What do you think?"

"Whatever you want."

"Come on Sam."

"Seriously Andy. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I'm happy just going to the Penny." Sam said

"I just think it would be nice to have everyone over." Andy said quietly.

Sam put down his fork and looked over at her, "This is really important to you?"

"I just want to show everyone that this is the real deal and that we're happy." Andy shrugged, "I know what everyone has been saying. They think we're completely crazy."

Sam shrugged, "Well, it was kind of a crazy thing to do."

Andy looked sadly at her plate and pushed the food around with her fork. "I guess so."

"Love makes people do crazy things. And, I don't for one second regret what we did." Sam continued reaching across the table to take her hand.

She smiled softly at him, "Me either."

Sam gently yanked her out of her seat and on to his lap. She wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned into him. He ran his hand up and down her back gently trying to sooth her. He let out a sigh, "So, about this party. If you're sure that this is what you want, I think we should just do a simple barbeque. The weather should be pretty nice and we can sit out on the deck."

"That's a good idea." Andy said, "Thank you."

"Sure." Sam kissed her quickly, "Now, who all is on the guest list?"

"Lets just leave it at close friends. I don't want this whole thing to turn in to a circus. Besides, you know Dov won't be able to keep his mouth shut and Jerry and Oliver have been know to blab a bit too so I'm sure the whole division will know all the details soon enough."

The next couple weeks passed quickly for Sam and Andy. They spent a lot of time adjusting to their new life together, not having really had the opportunity to do that before. Andy went back to work before Sam, but she was hesitant to leave him alone. He was healing just fine, the doctors had even cleared him for desk duty but she still worried. He practically had to shove her out of the truck when he dropped her off that first morning. To be honest, he needed a couple of days with her away at work to get a few things done. He would need a little help if he was going to pull off his plan, but he was confident it would work.

"So the barbeque is tomorrow?" Traci asked at work the following Saturday.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I think everyone is coming over around 3. Sam checked the weather, it should be a nice day."

"Thank god the day is finally here." Traci exclaimed, "I can't take not knowing much longer."

Andy shook her head, "I know it was a shock to everyone that we got married but is it really that much of a surprise that we're together?"

"Uh, yeah!" Traci exclaimed, "I mean seriously. Last I knew you left him that crazy message, but you never elaborated and I just assumed that nothing came from it and that's why you've been so mopey since Sam went undercover."

"Well, Sam and I will answer everyone's questions tomorrow." Andy said, "And, I wasn't mopey."

"Yeah you were." Traci laughed.

Andy was up early the next day cleaning and making sure they had everything ready. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Sam's arms come around her while she was in the kitchen making coffee. "What are you doing out of bed so early?" He asked, placing a kiss to her lips when she turned around.

"Couldn't sleep. I want to make sure everything is perfect for when everyone arrives." Andy leaned into him, loving the feel of being in his arms.

"McNally. You've got to relax, it's going to be fine." Sam squeezed her tightly

The coffee maker let out a beep behind her. She sighed and reluctantly pulled herself from Sam's arms to pour them each a cup. Since Andy had already scrubbed the house clean and prepped the food that Sam had bought the day before, the couple tried to relax for the rest of the morning.

Sam was the first one to get ready that afternoon, Andy had fallen asleep on the couch and he knew that she hadn't been sleeping well so he let her sleep for a while. "Sweetheart." He shook her gently and knelt down next to the couch, "Andy, its time to get up." He laughed when she left out a groan and wrapped herself around him. "Come on, hop in the shower while I finish out here."

Andy walked sleepily into their bathroom and did as she was told. She stepped out of the shower feeling much better. She put on her favorite jeans and a cute top and began to blow dry and fix her hair. She finished with a light layer of make up.

Sam had turned the stereo on in the house and adjusted it so it came through the outdoor speakers as well. She was surprised to hear multiple voices when she walked through the house towards the backyard. Glancing at the clock over the stove she saw that it was only 2:45pm. She slipped on her shoes and continued to the patio. She smiled at Oliver and Zoe who were sitting at the table with Sam.

"Well there's the little missus." Oliver smirked when his wife smacked him.

"Be nice Ollie." She smiled at Andy, "Sorry we're early, this one's been acting like it was Christmas morning. It took all my power not to have him show up first thing this morning."

"No problem. We promise this will all be over soon and he'll stop nagging you." The women shared a laugh.

Sam fired up the grill soon after the rest of their friends arrived. Once everyone had their plates full and were seated around the table Dov finally burst. "I can't take it anymore. We've got food, we've got drinks and everyone is here, please just tell me!"

Everyone laughed but fell silent quickly and stared expectantly at Sam and Andy. Sam gestured for Andy to begin, she coughed. "Well, I guess it all started the day of the abduction from the play place. Sam had just told me he was going undercover in three weeks and I had decided on some 5 year plan. We came across that accident with the girl trapped in the car. I stayed with her and the guys went to search the woods after the gun shots. Her name was Leslie and she had been saying that she was going to make it as a singer, as soon as she finished her demo. She even had a bottle of champagne for the occasion. Turned out, she had been 'finishing her demo' for years. She was afraid. When I found out she died, I went to her house with the key she gave me to feed her cat and all I could think about was Sam and the time that I wasted being scared. I called and left him this crazy voicemail and parked myself outside his house waiting for him to come home."

"That's when you called me?" Traci asked

"Yep."

Traci looked at Sam, "Where were you?"

"I was with Boyd. He called and wanted to talk right away, no interruptions so I left my phone in my truck. I thought he was going to send me under right then and there. But thankfully, he just wanted to go over some logistics and introduce me to my main contact on the street. I didn't even notice that I had a voicemail until I parked my truck in the driveway. Just as I finished listening to it, I saw Andy on the porch." Sam smiled at her.

"We both had the next couple days off and spent them together." Andy said threading their fingers together.

"I can't believe I didn't notice." Oliver said, "You had to have been acting at least a little happier at work."

Sam smirked at his friend, "I do go UC from time to time Ollie, and I am capable of pretending to be sulky."

"Fine, maybe you could but this one," He jerked a finger at Andy, "Is a terrible liar."

"We had two days alone and then we were back at work." Andy explained, "I had a lot to process."

"She got over her silence pretty quick though." Sam laughed, "It was just a few days later and we were on the overnight, driving around and monitoring the warehouse district when she decided to finally talk about it."

_"Do you think everyone is going to freak out when we tell them about us?" Andy asked suddenly. The past few days had been amazing. They were together all the time, barely managing to let go of each other for very long. But she wondered what it all meant. He was leaving soon. _

_Sam shot her a look, "Have we defined 'us' yet?"_

_Andy shrugged and looked down at her hands, "Not exactly, but I'd say we are definitely some sort of us." _

_"Well in that case, no I don't think they'll freak out." Sam laughed. _

_"Really?" _

_Sam shrugged, "I think you're rookie posse might, but Ollie and Noelle have been on my case to talk to you for a while." _

_"Oh." _

_"Hey, don't get all sad Andy." Sam reached across the squad car to take her hand. "I'll admit the timing isn't great, with me leaving in a couple weeks; but I'll be back before you know it and we'll figure out our lives together."_

_Andy stilled at his choice of words, but instead of fear spreading through her she felt something else entirely. "Our lives together."_

_Sam didn't turn to look at her, but he was already kicking himself for that last statement. It was to soon. He was going to scare her off before they even got a chance. "Relax McNally, it's just an expression. I didn't propose, don't go all weird on me."_

_"Why not?"_

_Sam was confused, "Why don't you need to go all weird on me?"_

_Andy shook her head, "Pull over Sam." _

_He let out a sigh, but did as he was told. He put the cruiser in park and turned to face her and was surprised to find her eyes shining with tears and a smile on her face. _

_"I don't mean, why shouldn't I go all weird on you. I meant why didn't you propose?" Andy smiled_

_Sam pinched the bridge of his nose; damn this woman confused the hell out of him sometimes. "What are you talking about McNally?" _

_"I love you Sam. And, I wasted two years fighting it and I'm done. I know my timing is terrible and it's a little strange. But, if you were to propose I would say yes." Andy brushed the tear that fell away and stared at Sam waiting to see what his reaction would be. _

"Wow." Dov said

"I believe you all owe me some money." Oliver said cheerfully, "I told you it was McNally's idea!"

"You bet on this?" Andy exclaimed not really knowing why she was surprised.

"No offense girl, but it seemed like easy money. None of us thought it would have been your idea. Jerry had all sorts of ideas about how Sam tricked you into it." Traci smiled apologetically.

"Tricked her into it?" Sam turned to Jerry, "What the hell man?"

"Sorry brother, it's those damn dimples of yours. Get people to do some crazy stuff." Jerry, on the other hand was completely unapologetic in his explanation.

"To be fair, I just said I would say yes when he did it." Andy put it, "He didn't propose right away. We both decided that since we had so little time to be together before he went undercover we would take a week off. We went out to St. Catherine's to see Sarah and then Sam took me to this great little bed and breakfast he found."

_On the second night of their stay Sam and Andy were taking a walk around the lake near the inn. It was a beautiful night; the stars were shining brightly. The couple strolled back to the inn and sat on a bench near the gazebo. Sam pulled her close to him and her head rested against his shoulder. Andy sighed contentedly, "Who knew that city boy Sam Swarek could find such an amazing and beautiful place out in the country."_

_"Yeah, I'm just full of surprises." He laughed, "Plus, I may have asked Sarah for some advice." _

_"Ah, I should have known." Andy smiled and tilted her head up and used her other hand to pull him down for a kiss. _

_They were quiet for a little while, both just enjoying the feeling of being together. Sam was the first to break the silence, "So, you, uh, remember that think you said the other day?"_

_"About what?" Andy asked sitting up straight and looking over at him. The look in his eyes told her exactly what he was referring to, "You proposing? Yes, I do." She finished on a whisper as if almost afraid of what she might say next. _

_"Funny you should say it like that." He said referring to her 'I do' and glanced back at the man who was just walking out. _

_"Ready?" The man asked. _

_"Almost." Sam turned back to Andy and stood up from the bench before kneeling down in front of her. "Andy McNally. From the moment you burned me I knew there was something special about you even if I didn't want to admit it. But despite everything I could feel myself falling for you more and more each day. I told you that I'm there when it matters and now I want to be there for you; with you through everything for the rest of our lives. I love you Andy and it would be my honor to marry you tonight, if you'll have me." _

_"Yes." She breathed, kissing him softly. _

__

"The owner of the B&B married us that night under the stars." Andy smiled at Sam and leaned in to kiss him.

"That is so beautiful." Zoe said.

"Who knew Sammy had it in him." Frank said, "I always thought the sentimental girly gestures were more Jerry's thing."

They all got a chuckle out of that. "But seriously." Noelle said, "We're really happy for you guys. It has definitely been a long time coming. I'm only sorry we didn't get to see it."

Andy nodded her head in agreement and looked up at Sam curiously when he stood up and walked over to Oliver who turned and pulled something out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Sam.

"That's a good point Noelle." Sam walked back over to where Andy was sitting and stunned everyone by getting down on one knee and opening his hand to reveal a stunning platinum diamond ring nestled in a little black box. "Andrea McNally Swarek, will you please do me the honor of re-marrying you on our anniversary in front of all our friends and family."

Andy had her hands clapped over her mouth staring down at the large diamond, "Of course." She finally said smiling widely as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Leave it to you two to do it all backwards." Oliver said to Sam while the rest of their friends chatted excitedly about the upcoming wedding, "Married first, engaged second. Complete madness."

Sam looked over at Andy who was talking animatedly to Traci and the others. He caught her eye and she grinned back at him. He shrugged, "You call it madness, I call it love."


End file.
